


Cities

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: SepTitans [9]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batwoman (Comics), New Teen Titans, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, SepTitans, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: Day 9 of SepTitans- Cities
Relationships: Bette Kane & Bruce Wayne (mentioned), Dick Grayson/Bette Kane (mentioned), Kate Kane & Bette Kane (mentioned), Kathy Kane & Bette Kane (mentioned)
Series: SepTitans [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913428
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Cities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [millernumber1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/millernumber1/gifts).



> For the lovely millernumber1 who has been a great friend and loves Bette Kane

Bette didn’t like Gotham. She didn’t like Los Angeles either. Gotham contained mostly bad memories for her like Aunt Kathy’s death. Her gruesome injury at the hands of the Hook. Her firing by Kate. All those times Dick played with her emotions. Being replaced as Bat-Girl. Sure Gotham might be her family’s home and where she lived but she didn’t like it. Los Angeles wasn’t any better. She had mostly good memories there but had never felt at home. It was where she had her rebirth as Flamebird. It was where she stepped out of her family’s shadow. It was where she had found a family with the Titans West. It also contained bad memories like her parents neglect of her. The only real home she had known was Aunt Kathy but even that was tarnished by the fact that Kathy had faked her death and abandoned her. Bette longed for the simpler times where she could always count on her aunt. She had hoped that Kate could provide her with some stability but Kate had dismissed her as useless and treated her like a child. The Titans West as much as she loved them had treated her like a joke. Bruce had always ignored her. Bette had never met any of Bruce’s children except Dick, she wasn’t even sure if they knew of her. Bette was alone, on the outskirts of a big family and she hated it.


End file.
